The Moon and a Dragon
by Dani4Short
Summary: Luna finds a ticklish Dragon waiting for the moon. Druna Draco/Luna.


Hey guys, sorry its been a while. Life's crazy at the moment and school has suddenly decided to make all my essays and reports and stuff due next week. And I havent even stared my Geography report/powerpoint/speech!

So, cute and cuddly little one shot on Draco and Luna. I think its an AU but not sure myself xD

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Draco, his apple, Luna, the ginat sqiud, the moon or stars. Or Hogwarts. *nods* and its probably best that I dont...

Enjoy~

* * *

The Moon and a Dragon

* * *

Luna Lovegood was skipping out to the courtyard with her long hair hitting her back. She was in her fifth year at Hogwarts and it was currently a Saturday afternoon. She skipped out to the courtyard and paused when something caught her eye.

A silver mop of hair was shining in the evening light and pale skin seemed to glow. Luna smiled as she saw he was wearing a black shirt and jeans, the green and silver Slytherin scarf around his neck still. He was holding a green apple in his hand, chewing it slowly.

Luna glanced down at herself. She wore a bright blue shirt that was long to her thighs and sleeves that hung around her upper arm. Her jeans were died yellow and her shoes were high top hot pink. She had made sure to let her hair down, linking green beads into her hair.

She glanced once more at the boy with the apple and smiled again, moving closer. He didn't notice her, as he was watching the sun set over the great lake some distance away, until she spoke.

"Drapple." She said with a dreamy sigh. The boy jumped before looking up. When he realized who it was, he glared. These days, the poor Slytherin had the misfortune to run into the Loony Ravenclaw all the time.

"Excuse me?" He snapped. Luna giggled softly and smiled, her light blue eyes twinkling as she indicated the apple in his hand.

"You seem to like apples very much." He hesitantly nodded here. "So, Draco and apple is Drapple. I support you two, hope you have a bright future together." She smiled sweetly at him. Draco stared.

"Yeah, well you have an obsession with pudding." He said stubbornly, throwing the apple under a nearby tree. He had learnt that ignoring Loony wouldn't work. He was now talking back. "Ludding." He said after a while. Luna threw back her head and laughed, truly laughed. Draco was taken back. This loony Ravenclaw had the most amazing laugh he had ever heard.

She sat on the bench beside Draco with a content sigh, the smile still on her face. Draco peered at her, intrigued. This smile was like none of her other dreamy ones. This was a real, beautiful smile that made Draco's heart front flip.

"What a beautiful sunset." Luna said happily, her eyes reflecting the colours of the changing sky so much Draco didn't have to look away to tell what she meant. "Ohh, look. The squid's out to play." She giggled. Draco sighed and looked at the water. Loony Luna was back.

"He does that." Draco told her. "He comes out to bask in the last light." Luna looked at him for a second.

"Like you?" She asked. Draco shrugged.

"I actually prefer the night time, so I wait for the sun to finish setting." He told her. Luna nodded.

This had been happening for weeks. Luna would run into Draco, or he would run into her, they would spend time just talking and sitting, watching the sun, and getting to know each other without realising what they were doing.

"The moon." Luna said, making his raise an eyebrow questioningly. "Luna. I was named after the moon." Luna told him. "My mother was Aurora, the northern lights. I am Luna, the moon." She smiled lightly at him./ Draco noted how easily she switched between Lunas.

"Draco is dragon." He said after a moment of silence between them. "It's in the school motto." He smiled sheepishly, remembering the Latin under the Hogwarts crest.

" 'Never tickle a sleeping dragon.' " Luna quoted before reaching out and ticking Draco's side. The sixteen year old bounced in the seat, squirming to get away, a laugh coming from his mouth.

"Stop!" Draco finally gasped, having to grab her hands to keep her from tickling him. "Stop." He repeated before smiling. "Alright, don't ever tickle a dragon. Even if it is sleeping or not." Luna grinned happily at him.

"Agreed." She said, pulling her hands from his grip. They sat happily and quietly for a while as the moon rose and the stars began twinkling.

"I ship Druna." Draco told her quietly after taking one of her hands again. "I have, for a week now." He met her eyes. Luna stared at him, the moon reflecting in her eyes.

"I don't know," She began and Draco felt sick. "If Drapple or Druna is better." She smiled happily at him before sliding closer to him. Draco grinned like a fool in love, sliding an arm around her.

It didn't matter to them if he was the dragon of Slytherin or she was the moon of Ravenclaw. All that mattered was the moon knew dragon very ticklish and that the dragon loved the moon no matter what. Because everyone knows the moon soothes a dragon's heart.

* * *

It didn't end exactly how I wanted it to, but, hey! It still works a bit. I think.

So, please read and review. Because its your reviews that give me the encouragement to continue writing.

I love you guys!

Dani

xx


End file.
